Valentines Day
by BethPaigeClayton
Summary: A one off fan-fiction about River and the Doctor on Valentines Day. BEWARE: This is a smutty fiction


_**This is just a one off fan-fiction. I aimed to have it finished and posted for Valentines Day but I was busy and it wasn't finished. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Also, it doesn't follow my main fan-fiction.**_

River walked into the console room of the TARDIS, "Hello sweetie," she said upon her entrance.

"Well, if it isn't Professor River Song," the Doctor said spinning on his heels and laying his eyes on his gorgeous wife.

River walked over to the Doctor who was standing by the main console, "Happy Valentines Day my love," she said before planting a kiss softly on the Doctors lips.

"So what do you want to do for Valentines Day? Anywhere special you want to go?" the Doctor asked as he pulled away from the perfect kiss.

River bit her lip, "I want to stay here. With you." River smile hoping that the Doctor would agree.

"I have a time machine that can take us anywhere in the universe. There are a hundred million romantic places that we can go..." the Doctor said, "But you want to stay here?" he asked.

River nodded, "Yes Doctor, I do," she replied flirtatiously, "I don't think there is anywhere more romantic than inside a time machine."

"You wish is my command," the Doctor replied, "I have the perfect idea," he added as he grabbed Rivers hand.

River giggled like a schoolgirl, "What's the plan?" she asked.

The Doctor rushed down the stairs, pulling River behind him, they both ran through many corridors before they reached their bedroom door.

"You'll love what I've got planned" the Doctor said seductively knowing that it was killing River inside with suspense.

"Tell me right now Doctor, you're killing me" River said, getting impatient.

The Doctor let out a small laugh before taking Rivers face in his hands. He kissed her deeply, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth. River froze for a second, taking a while to realize what was going on. After a few seconds, she put her arm around his waist and kissed him back as deeply as he was kissing her. The Doctor pushed River backwards and didn't stop until he back was pressed against the wall of the corridor. River bit the Doctors lower lip with a moan. The Doctor lifted River up of her feet, River responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning as she did so

River pushed the Doctors blazer of his shoulder slightly and then tugged at his red bow-tie, he ran his fingers through her hair. River fumbled with a few of the Doctors buttons on his shirt, revealing #enough of his neck for her to attack with her mouth. The Doctor slipped his hand up Rivers top, he rubbed his hands over her flat stomach, feeling the warmth, and then ran his hands over her breasts, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her lace bra.

"Oooh, sweetie," River moaned, "You know what I like."

The Doctor put his arms around Rivers back, "Of course I do, you're my wife," he replied. He carried River through into the bedroom and dropped her on the mattress. He took his blazer of properly and dropped it on the floor beside him. He started to fumble around with his shirt buttons.

"No sweetie," River said, sitting up on her knees, batting away his fumbling fingers, "You're not having all the fun."

River undid each of the remaining buttons slowly, she then un-tucked his shirt from his trousers. She ran her hands all over his body before shoving the shirt from his shoulders onto the floor. River looked at her husband for a few seconds, admiring him. Within minutes, their clothes littered the bedroom floor, and they both lay naked in their bed.

River laid on her back, her eyes closed, losing herself in the Doctors kisses. The Doctors lips travelled down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Eventually he reached her breasts, he caught one of her hardened nipples with his mouth, sucking it between his teeth. This made River moan with pleasure. He then cupped both of her breasts in his hands, pinching and twisting her nipples, making her moan harder. He knew that this was what she likes, and he knew she likes it rough.

He slipped her hands in between her legs, he knew straight away that what he was doing was spot on. Her cunt was radiating with her, he coated his fingers with her wetness. He sucked on her nipples whilst he plunged his fingers knuckle-deep inside of his wife. River let out her loudest moan.

"I could listen to you moan all day long Professor Song," the Doctor whispered sitting up to watch her as he fingered her.

River wanted to tell the Doctor to take her right now, she was insane with need. All she could do was moan and whimper and writhe desperately against the bed. She was too overcome with pleasure to speak to the Doctor as he lowered his head between her quivering legs and began lapping at her wet cunt. He carried on pushing his fingers in and out of her slowly as he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit. Too slowly, too excruciating slowly, but never quite enough.

"Don't tease me Doctor," River gasped, her knuckles turning red from grabbing the sheets below her.

"It's too much fun," he said, planting a kiss on her upper thigh, smirking to himself. He curled his finger inside of his wife and her whole body shuddered with delight. "You know the words I want to hear Song."

Rivers head was thrown back with pleasure, she managed four simple words, "I... Don't... Beg... Sweetie..."

"Oh really," the Doctor replied planting a kiss on her other thigh.

"Yes... Really," she replied, "You underestimate how long I can keep this up."

The Doctor continued to tease River with his fingers and his tongue. Rivers toes curled and her grip tightened on the bed sheets below her, she could hardly think straight. She knew she would never reach her much needed climax like this, and she knew that he wouldn't let her. After a few minutes more of the Doctor teasing her, River couldn't take it anymore. She let out a cry of frustration.

"Urgh! fine ! Please, please Doctor! Take me, fuck me. Fuck my brains out. Make me come big boy. I am begging you! Please!" River shouted.

"How could I say no to that?" the Doctor replied.

The Doctor pulled his fingers out from his wife's wet cunt, and licked them clean before using both hands to spread her legs apart. He caught Rivers lips in a hard kiss, he groaned and moaned along with her as he pushed his achingly hard cock inside her. They both knew there was no starting slow, there was no gentle love making, not tonight. River had demanded to be fucked, and who was the Doctor to deny his wife's wishes.

River clawed the Doctors back as he slammed into her, hard, fast and wonderful. River screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh yes!" she cried out, he nails dug into his skin, "Give it to me big boy, and don't you dare stop."

"Would I do something that stupid" he purred in her ear.

River had a sudden burst of strength that surprised the Doctor. She flipped them both over so that she was on top of him, straddling him and bracing herself against his chest. The Doctor held tightly onto her hips and thrust upwards as she bounced on his hardened cock, throwing her wild spice curls backwards as she cried out in ecstasy. The Doctors hands travelled all over Rivers body as he watched her ride him, he caressed her thighs, her hips, her arse. Eventually one hand cupped one of Rivers breasts whilst the other toyed with her clit until she was a complete mess on top of him. He was close himself, but he wanted River to come first, and he wanted her to come hard.

"Are you going to come for me?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes!" River cried, "God! Yes my love" 

Seconds later, Rivers orgasm crashed over her like a wave - like a millions waves crashing at once. She threw her head back letting out a pleasurable scream, the Doctor joined her and cried out in pleasure as well. His hands holding onto Rivers hips, they were sure to leave bruises. His whole body shuddered as he erupted inside of her. They both rode out their orgasm out messily, the Doctor thrusting erratically. River eventually collapsed on top of the Doctor, and she could feel both of his hearts beating fast, just like hers.

Both of them laid there, too exhausted to move. River barley had the energy to roll onto her back. They laid there in silence, both trying to catch their breath. The Doctor pushed his sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes and turned his head to his wife.

"I can only assume that was good for you too dear," he said with a smirk. 

River blew a stray curl from her eyes and laughed, "Good doesn't even begin to describe that."

River turned on her side and wrapped her arm around the Doctor, the both looked into each others eyes, they were both so happy with each other.

"Best Valentines Day ever," River whispered to the Doctor. 

This made the Doctor smile, "I'm that good am I?" he asked.

River nodded, she looked at the Doctor, "Ready for round two?" she asked.


End file.
